In the Dungeon
by DracoLover14
Summary: Hermione Granger was expecting to have a normal day out with her friends. What she did not expect was to be taken and held hostage in a dark dungeon. Draco Malfoy was dreading going home. With the aftermath of the war, who knew what things would be like now. (Friendship/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/MaybeSlightRomance?)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Whelp, guess who is back with a brand new story!? If you guessed yours truly then you have just won yourself a trip to sadly nowhere. Anyway, this is something I have been working on for awhile now and if you have seen this on Wattpad then yes that is me! I promise! I have ten parts to this so far and will be posting one every week on Fridays. This is something different compared to my other works I have to say, but I am quite proud of it so far.  
As you know from my other works, I do not have a beta so all and any mistakes are mine. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the amazing J.K.R does.  
Without further ramble, let me know what you think!**

* * *

*Hermione POV*

It's been a while since I have been here. Where here is exactly seems to be the question doesn't? It's cold and dark and I can hear water dripping in a puddle somewhere farther down from me. The apparent cell I am in is made of stone and bars line one side of the small little, cramped space I occupied.

The last thing I can remember is walking back towards Hogwarts from Hogsmeade. It was the weekend before everyone leaves for Winter holidays, and since I would be staying at Hogwarts, I had spent the day with Harry, Ron, and Ginny roaming around just trying to be a normal teenager and not someone who has to constantly save their best friends. The day was almost over, and I was tired, so I decided to head back on my own and that was when everything went black.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I didn't have my wand. So, I knew it wasn't some sick prank that someone was pulling on me. I was in a cell to myself, but I didn't let the thought that I was the only one down here linger in my head. This has happened before, true I wasn't alone when we were captured by snatchers, but non-the-less still happened. I shouldn't really be surprised it has happened to me now, with everything that has happened in the last year, but I was. everything was becoming quiet in the Wizarding World now the Voldemort was defeated, with only the occasional Death Eater being spotted.

I walked over to the bars and tried to glance out and see if I could notice anything, but the hall was completely black save the one small torch at the very end that seemed like it was just a flicker. I filed that away for future thought: farthest away, must be trying to hide me not just from the world finding out where I am, but from others who are here.

I decided to take another look around hoping that I could find something that could either tell me who had me or that who had captured me had left something of mine behind. Sadly, my captors were good, and nothing had been left. Even my shoe-strings were gone. If I wasn't in trouble I probably would have laughed at how muggle it was.

Before I knew what was happening, light filled the area and I was blinded and once again everything was black.

* * *

For a week, at least I think it was a week based on my waking/sleeping pattern, the same thing kept happening and every time I came back and woke up I couldn't remember what had happened the day before. Honestly, that worried me more than being captured. They were messing with my mind and they seem like the people who do not seem to care if they mess someone up, considering the high possibility they are Death Eaters. I just do not know what they are looking for. There isn't anything that I could give that could be beneficial if they are looking for information about Harry that isn't in the papers now.

* * *

The second week came with new developments from the same routine. I finally heard muttering down the hall from me. Hoping I could see someone, I stood up and went to the bars and tried to glance out but I couldn't make anything out. I sighed and went back over to where I was. My head for the past couple days had been starting to hurt whenever I woke up in the mornings and I will be the first to admit, be it to myself, that I was terrified. I don't know the side effects of having your memory erased every day, but I could be having effects from the things I do not remember happening. They could be doing anything to me and- I quickly let that thought go. I would know if they had done that.

* * *

I was starting to get scared, lonely, starving, and tired and just wanted to go home. There is only so much that one person can take. I just want to go back to school and see my friends, the people I considered my family.

I got pulled out of my thoughts by shuffling near the end of the hall. In the three weeks I have been here everyone who had come down here had been so quiet that I never knew they were here. Either this person didn't care they were being heard or they wanted to be heard. I ran up to the bars and tried to glance out, maybe finally I could see something, and this time I saw a flash of blonde hair.

I could have sworn they were looking at me before the person was gone and it sounded like they were running away. I only knew a couple of people with blonde hair and I had the fleeing thought that maybe I was finally going to get help, but I once again let the thought go. I didn't want to lose the hope I had left.

* * *

So, that is my last couple of weeks. I figure you already know who I am, but if you do not, I am Hermione Granger. I have been kidnapped and I am starting to lose hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Happy Friday! At least it is where I'm from. So, I would like to say this will be a high T rating for violence (not really this chapter but future chapters). Anyway, let me know what you think! ~DL14  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters in this story.  
**

* * *

I laid very still on the ground, pretending to be asleep, when I heard someone walking closer to me. I was finally going to see a person and remember it. I opened my eyes slightly and saw a hint of blonde hair again, but they had their face covered. I watched as they pulled something out of their pocket and threw it over to me. I looked down at it and saw it was food, sure they fed me sometimes, but what they gave me, made Hagrid's rock cakes look amazing. I grabbed at it quickly and ate it quickly but slow enough to actually taste it. There have been times where they would spell the food to the other side of the hall so that I could see the food, but I could not reach it. I looked up again to thank them, but they had already left.

* * *

This happened a couple more times, until they came with some small new clothes when they would bring food. Mostly just new undergarments, which I was thankful for. Going without bathing in a couple weeks sure puts a damper on your self-confidence but nothing beats a clean pair of underwear. I would love to know who it was helping me, to know what day it was, to know if anyone was looking. I berated myself, of course people were looking. I had family who would miss me but being here was starting to take a toll. I sighed and went into a far corner and sat. I thought about said family as I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up as the cell door flew open and saw three men standing there. The brief thought of that this was the first time that they haven't knocked me out first quickly flew across my mind. It didn't linger long because I finally snapped back to the present and I was afraid. The tallest of the three came and roughly grabbed me off the floor. He threw me to the other two who both grabbed onto an arm. I tried to get out of their hold, but I was weak from little food and movement. They dragged me to the door and out into the hallway. I couldn't really see that well due to the pounding in my head and my eyes weren't adjusted to the bright light at the moment, but I could see the stairs at the end of the hallway. We went straight to them and they didn't even allow me to step on them, they just drug me all the way to the top. I knew I would have bruises on my shins and knees.

I looked around while still being dragged around like a rag doll, and noticed everything was black, sliver, and grey. It all looked familiar, but I couldn't place it. I wondered just how many times I had seen this over the weeks and have been made to forget. They led me through a door at the end of the hallway, and as soon as we stepped in realization hit me. I was in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. It was the last place I wanted to be.

I looked around to see who all was here. It was all the Death Eaters that had escaped and were in hiding. Well, now I know where they are and once, if, I ever get out of here I am telling every Auror I see, where they are. I wondered about the difference in how they were acting, and my fear greatly increased. Either they were going to finally kill me, or they were going to do more drastic measures of getting whatever they wanted. The main person that stood out was Lucius Malfoy. Of course.

"Well, Mud-blood, how have you liked your stay?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh, it has been amazing. Glad you're so worried about my weight that you barely send anything down. At least while I'm here I don't have to worry about getting fat. We also can't forget about the helping of my mental state. Not being able to remember anything is a blessing isn't?" I said sarcastically. I may be captured and terrified, but I am not begging to be set free and I am not going to act like some scared little girl. I am not going to let them see me weak.

His smile fell off his face and he walked straight up to me and smacked me across the face so hard that I felt a trickle of blood go down the side of my face.

 _That's going to bruise_ I thought. I really need to get out of here, this is messing with my head more than I thought. The pounding that was in my head was now joined with a ringing noise.

"Well, doesn't the little Mud-blood think she's funny. For that you'll be punished, mocking one of the Dark Lord's inner members. Crucio!" He yelled and as soon as he said it I felt the pain flare in my body. It was everywhere. My head felt like it was going to explode, and I couldn't do anything except scream and wither on the ground. He let up on the cruse after about three minutes. So, that's one of the things they do. Guess he wanted information instead of driving me to insanity, but after so long of being here, why do they think I will tell them anything?

"Now, you are going to tell me how to kill Potter and to take over Hogwarts." He said, bending over in my face.

First thought that went through my head was that's it? I have been here being starved and cursed for something that many people have tried and failed at? Messing with my memory just to forget that? Well, messing with my memory could be due to wanting me to forget who all was here. Second thought was _don't laugh, don't laugh._ It sounded so much like how a muggle movie would make the bad guy ask the supporting character on how to kill the main guy. For someone who hates muggles so much he sure talks like one.

"I will never tell you anything." I spat with a glare. That was good, better than laughing in my captives' face. He growled and grabbed my arm and threw me across the room.

"Keep going Mud-blood and they won't even be able to recognize you if I ever let you go. I may let the others play with you for a bit. But for now, you're mine." He said the last part slowly and low enough that I only I could hear, even through the silence in the room.

I glared up at him and said, "I'd like to see you try." Then I see his foot coming at me and feel it hitting my head. Then everything goes black.

* * *

*Draco POV*

Ever since I learned my father and the other Death Eaters, that I do not know, had brought Granger to the Manor I couldn't help but be shocked. The war was over. Everyone was over the whole blood thing. I thought my father was, but I guess everything is just a show for him. I felt terrible for her. I have liked Granger since I first met her. She was my first ever friend. I've known her for a while, she just didn't remember me. We met when we were just six years old at a playground in muggle London. My mother wanted to get away from everything, so she grabbed me, and we just went.

 _I went straight to the swings and sat on one watching the little girl beside pumping her legs back and forth going higher and higher. I copied her movements and soon enough I was going faster than I thought was possible without a broom. It sort of reminded me of riding a broom but you didn't go any farther you just stayed in one place going faster and higher._

 _She started to slow down just by letting her legs stay out in front of her but once she slowed a little bit she let her feet rake the ground to slow. Again, I copied, and we were both stopped. She turned to me and she smiled._

 _"I'm Hermione and I'm six." She said holding up six fingers._

 _"I'm Draco and I'm six too!" I said and smiled._

 _"I like you, you're the only one that actually has talked to me. Most people don't like me." She said while looking down._

 _"Well, I can be your friend," I said, and she looked with a smile._

 _"I'd like that." She said and hugged me. I wasn't really used to hugs from anyone besides my mother, and it felt a little strange, but I hugged her back._

 _"Hermione, it's time to go darling!" A woman in the distance called and Hermione looked a lot like her._

 _"I've got to go. See you later Draco!" She said and took off towards the woman._

As soon as I seen her at Hogwarts I was shocked. I was going to talk to her but Crabbe and Goyle never left my side and I had to play my part, as my father would call it, "my duty to the world to show that Purebloods are better than everyone, remember that Draco."

Yeah right.

I knew I would help her this time. I wanted to help last time and I could have, but I feared my aunt. How sad, fearing your own family? If they were as crazy as mine everyone would fear their own family I suppose though.

I started out with small things, like small packages of food. She could never see it was me. If she did see it was me she would have said something or thought I had done something to the food. Then I went into my mother's room while everyone was away and took some undergarments. I hid them in my room since no one came in there any way. I took a new piece almost every day with some food. I couldn't go every day, or it would look suspicious.

I wish I could take her and leave right now. To help her escape tonight. But to be in the dungeon is a place that takes time and effort to think of a plan to get the brightest witch of our age out if she hasn't even thought of anything yet.

The first step though is to find her wand and get it to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the amazing J.K.R owns this fabulous world. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

*Draco Pov*

I have looked everywhere for Hermione's wand and have not been able to find it. I have had to go multiple days without being able to take her food and clothes because this place is so massive that the wand could be anywhere. I was in the drawing room, a room that I really despised, looking around. I turned in a slow circle looking in every nook and cranny a wand could be. I stopped and looked at the floor under the shelf and there barely sticking out was a handle to a wand. That didn't really mean anything that could just be someone's that has had bad luck to have been brought here. I bent down and grabbed the handle and looked at it. It had vines going up from the bottom almost all the way to the top. I knew it was hers, not only by the many times I have had the fiery brunette shove said wand in my face, but it felt familiar, as if I was near Hermione this very second. I almost smiled and shouted but I had to keep quiet. If anyone knew or had an inkling of what I was doing I wouldn't be able to help get her out of here. I slipped it into my pocket, beside my own wand and walked out and up to my room.

My mother was standing in front of my door and I noticed the bag of clothes under her arm. She turned and walked into my room and put them deep in my closet behind everything else that was in there.

"These are for her. Everything needed should be in there. I don't know when you will be able to make a run for it but be prepared for when you can. I want both of you to escape and go back to the school. Tell everyone what is happening. Your father doesn't have any spies there yet. None of the others are willing to bring their children in until something major happens. Hogwarts is the only place you can stay safe." She whispered while looking around to make sure no one was around, even though we were in my room, it didn't mean anything. Lucius has ways to over hear anything and everything.

"I don't even have a plan. How am I supposed to get her out if I don't even know what to do?" I whispered back while pacing back and forth.

"I can try to make Lucius plan a raid or something. I can make it to where they won't be here. I don't know what else I can do. They kidnapped the both of you. Everyone is worried, since the Holidays are now over and neither one of you have shown up. I heard that you two are the main gossip. Potter and Weasley are very worried about her and Blaise is worried about you. Remember son, I love you, and tell them everything!" She said and walked out of the room after kissing my forehead. The way she said that made it as if I would never see her again. I sighed and got a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a note to explain everything that is going on to Hermione. She needs to know that people are trying to help, and she needs to keep hope. I set an enchantment so that only she and I can read what is written. I called Tizzy and got a small amount of food. I grabbed the normal under clothes and made sure I had her wand as I headed off down towards the dungeon.

*Hermione POV*

I saw the light at the end of the hallway and a person with a hood over their head. They came in with a bundle of clothes. They opened the door quickly and threw them at me and pointed at them. I crawled, now too weak to stand, over to the clothes and found a letter and my wand inside wrapped up in the clothes. Seeing my wand, I could have cried. I wasn't defenseless anymore. Even though I felt better with it, I knew I couldn't use it. It would let them in that someone had been down here. If they came back to get me I could quickly hide it in the small blanket as I have been doing with the clothes. I can now banish those, so I can hide the evidence of being helped. I quickly looked back up, hoping to see who was helping, but the person was gone. I frowned and opened the letter.

' _Granger_ _or_ _Hermione_ ,

 _I'm so sorry you had to be dragged into this. My mother and I have a plan to get you out of here along with myself. Sadly, it isn't a very solid plan at the moment, but it is better than having no plan at all, right? If you hadn't guessed yet, it's me, Draco. I swear I didn't know any of this was going to happen, if I did I would have warned you. I'm sorry for how I treated you during school and before you ask yourself why I am helping, I am not someone who is going to let a friend be hurt again. You probably don't even remember me. Anyway, we can talk about that later if you want to that is. Our plan is that my mother is going to try and convince Lucius to have a raid. She must do it in a way that makes it seems like his idea, so it may take a little bit of time. After that, hopefully I will be able to sneak you out of here and get to the school and we can tell them everything._

 _To keep you up to date with things going on, school started back a week ago. We have both been stuck here. Your friends are worried about you. My mother said she heard the gossip from the school. Apparently, you have the whole school worried about you. So, do not lose hope Granger. I will get you out of here if it takes everything I have._

 _If you haven't noticed yet, you will find your wand mixed up in the clothes but please don't try and get out with magic. It will just make everything harder. I know this must not make much since, but after you read this, even though it has spells to protect it, tear it up, just in case. I will bring you everything you need on the day we hopefully leave._

 _Keep hope Hermione,_

 _~Draco'_

I couldn't believe it. It's been Malfoy the whole time? What did he mean me not remembering him? He mentioned us being friends, but I am sure I would remember being friends with someone who was an arrogant jerk to me during school. I will be talking to him later about that. I tore up the letter like he asked and ate the food slowly but ate all of it in a matter of minutes. I sighed and went to the farthest corner which was the darkest and changed my clothes after I cleaned up a little with my wand but not much to make it obvious. I sighed and curled up into a ball under the small cloth to keep warmth. I knew I could do a warming charm, but I don't want to use magic unless absolutely needed. Now that I know that it was Malfoy helping me, I didn't want to get him caught. He was like me, stuck here against his will. He may be being treated a hundred times better than myself, but he is still a kid being held hostage. Not long after thinking about what Mal- no Draco said about the plan I feel asleep with hope for the first time in days.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Let me start off saying that I know this is a couple days late, and I am so sorry! I came back to school last week and I have been doing training for my job and things have been chaotic the last couple days, so here is the new installment! Let me know what you think!  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. . . sadly.**

* * *

*Draco POV*

While waiting for Mother to get Lucius to plan a raid I have had to attend meetings and those have not been pleasant. I am being made an example of in front of the other Death Eaters. Lucius is trying to prove that he will stop at nothing and let nothing stop him from trying to redeem his Masters' name. I wasn't about to let him use Mother, so I somehow made him use only me and not her. I would never let her be hurt.

I was currently on the floor shaking due the Cruciatus Curse. I don't know how many times he has used it on me, but I can't scream like I want to. I won't allow him the satisfaction of it. He wants to prove to them that he can break me, that he can be ruthless and not let it affect him. I will have my own satisfaction by not allowing that to happen if I can help it.

"My dear son just give in. Let all of us know how weak you are. You have already proved it, remember? Remember your failure when you didn't kill Dumbledore? You failed our Lord that night, Draco. Now, you will be the one who shows the world we are back. I have a wondrous plan for you, Son. Once the plans are in order I will let you know, but for now. _Crucio_!"

That was the last thing I remembered before the world went black.

* * *

When I woke up my body was still shaking from the after effects of the dreaded curse. I found that I was in my own bed and I wasn't quite sure what time it was, but figured it was morning based on that it wasn't dark outside and the sun wasn't in the far west of the sky. I needed to get up and move, I had to do something to help the spasms.

I did random stretches that we used for Quidditch, it slightly helped, so I decided to take a hot shower to see what it would do. Sadly, all the relief I was going to get came from the stretches and I was now having to deal with the spasms and pain until I could find a pain potion and a muscle relaxing potion.

After getting ready for the day I left my room to go to the dining room. While I did not want to go, and I could just call Tizzy for food, I knew if I didn't show up I would experience worse than what I have felt the past couple of weeks. I didn't want to test my father to much, I know I can push him a little, but I don't know how far the line will stretch before it breaks. I would rather not see the line break until after I have Hermione out of here.

When I walked into the dining room I kind of stared in fear. Laying on the table was not breakfast as I was expecting, but a muggle woman. All I knew at that moment was that I wasn't coming out of this unscathed.

*Hermione POV*

It has been about a week since Draco has told me that his mother and he are trying to orchestrate a plan and I have only seen him once. I briefly saw his face and I got worried. He had a bruise covering the left side of his face. If he hadn't of spun around quickly I wouldn't have noticed and now I am worried about what he is having to face. I only remember the one meeting with them and I know that it wasn't a fun time. I imagine that he is going through more than I, being the son of one of those evil men.

Luckily for me, since that last time I was with them they haven't pulled me out of the cell, knocked me unconscious, or erased my memory. Occasionally when whoever brings my food they will cast a crucio at me or even a small cutting hex, but that seems to be the extent of it for the time being. I wish I knew what they were playing at. All I could figure was that they were trying to weaken me, prove to me that no one was coming for me and that I may as well tell them what they want. I wouldn't of course. I have been tortured before and didn't spill anything then and I wouldn't do it now.

My thoughts were interrupted by a feminine scream from above me. My eyes shot up to the ceiling even though I knew I wouldn't be able to see anything. That was something I haven't heard in a while and it brought chills down my spine. I have only heard my own screams or that of men. It frightened me to know that they were cursing a woman. All I could do, try as I might not to, was picture myself in her place and it terrified me when the tiny sliver thought of at least it isn't me made it into my mind. I gagged, trying not to throw up. I was too weak to do a cleaning spell to clean it up if I did.

I let my thoughts move on to Draco. I worried about him because I know that he is having to watch that, listen to it. I pray to whatever is out there that they don't make him participate. I can feel that that would break him, it would kill him. I may not know him well and he may have been my bully the past six years in school, but I can tell that this isn't him.

I go into the corner for my own comfort more than anything. I wish with everything in me that we can get out of here and soon. I don't think either one of us can take anymore.

*Narcissa POV*

For years I had hoped that Lucius would see the error of his ways, but he never did. He stayed strongly on the path that his father laid for him and made our precious son follow in his footsteps. Thankfully my dear boy is a more intelligent man compared to his father. I knew he wouldn't be a bad person ever since he was just a little boy. He could barely kill an insect and when he did he felt bad about it. Also, when I took him to a muggle park all those years ago he made friends with a muggle child. They were friends for years. I kept taking him to the same park whenever I could and one day she just stopped showing up.

It devastated Draco and it hurt to see him so upset. He had finally found a friend where they weren't forced to be there, to like him. He told her things that he wouldn't have told anyone. Of course, I barely got it out of him that he had told her of magic and before I could even get worried or berate him, he smiled so wide and said that the little girl had made a flower grow for him, so she could show him how pretty they were.

I knew then my son had found someone who could keep him on the path for good. All I hoped for was that he somehow saw her again. I never learned her name, my little dragon had wanted it to be a secret, until she showed up with Potter and Weasley in my drawing room and was being tortured by my own sister. My son definitely knows how to pick them. I had to watch as my son had to watch one of the people he holds dear to his heart be cursed over and over again and he couldn't do anything no matter how much he wanted to.

And now I stand here watching my husband and the other escapee Death Eaters as they attacked this poor woman who had done nothing wrong besides live. I tensed as Lucius turned toward Draco.

"Son, I think that it is time to prove that you are someone we can trust don't you think? What say you men? Should we let little cowardly Draco take a turn? Of course, we will be the ones calling the shots and Draco? If you do not do every little thing we tell you to do, well, let's just say you will not like the consequences of it my _dear_ son." Lucius said as he roughly pulled Draco to where the others were. I watched in horror as everyone laughed and sneered at my son and the poor woman.

"Now, how about we start with something small? How about a simple crucio? Remember you must mean it and if you need a little incentive everything you fail in doing you and the woman will feel it. I wonder who it will hurt more though? The failure of a son or the disgusting waste of space _muggle_ who we have sadly brought into our home and she has _defiled_ it. So, _Son_ , just remember to _really feel it._ " Lucius spoke, with a sadistic grin.

I had to stand and stare as my darling baby boy raised his wand and mutter the first curse of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the next part! Updates may be a little later than Friday, due to the fact that I am back at school, but I will try to be on time! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

*Draco POV*

I stood, shaking, feeling nothing as one of the Death Eaters finally put the woman out of her misery. I knew that it was going to be difficult, but I didn't expect some of the curses to come so easily. I try to keep the thoughts away, but they won't stop bombarding my head.

 _I_ _tried not to pull away from Lucius as he dragged me closer to the table. The woman, now_ _that I was closer I could see her better, looked to be in her forties. She could be a wife, a mother, a soon to be grandmother, a sister and she would be missed, and she had the misfortune to have got caught by these horrible people._

 _I got pulled out of those thoughts by Lucius grabbing my shoulders in a tight grip from behind._

 _He leaned close to my ear and spoke, "Show us how much of a man you are Draco. Demonstrate what you have learned from our Lord before he was murdered. Let the woman feel pain, show_ _her how much of a disgusting waste of space she is."_

 _My wand raised against my will. I didn't want to do this. I did not want to become one of them. I held it there and glanced at the other men. Just from a glance you could tell they were antsy, waiting for her screams and pain._

 _"Tsk, tsk Draco. I guess you need a demonstration. Cru-"_

I blinked, and the image disappeared for now. Every time I hesitated he would demonstrate, first on the woman that now lie dead on our dining table, then on me. I lost count of how many times I hesitated and how many different curses was used tonight.

"There Draco, that wasn't so hard no was it? You still need to be taught about your hesitance that will get us nowhere. Now, it has been a while and we are ready to inform you of you mission, at least part of it now. You will be going back to school next week and pretending to play spy for the Light. Remember I have people watching. The other children may not be a part of our main mission, but they will still inform their parents on the goings of Hogwarts won't they gentlemen?" Lucius said as he turned to look at them. They all nodded in reply. "Great. That settles your part for now Draco, leave us."

I didn't say or do anything, I just turned and walked out of the room. I made sure I was a good distance away before I took off for my room. I quickly got into my bathroom and heaved. I don't know how long I sat in there, but I heard a knock on my door before it opened.

"Draco, my son, I am so sorry." I turned my head and saw my mother with tears running down her face. I wanted to comfort her, to tell her it wasn't her fault, but I couldn't make the words come out. I just keep bringing the image of the woman in my head and it would cause another round of heaving.

I didn't realize I was crying, or that my mother had approached me, until she was wiping the tears from my cheeks. She gave me a sad smile and I just collapsed. I sobbed for what I had just done and what I will most likely be made to do the rest of this week. I cried for the person I once was, even during Voldemort's reign I never had to participate like I had just done. While the children of his supporters were considered his subjects, he had us doing the spy work from inside, he never made us torture people. It terrified me that I was thinking good thoughts about the Dark Lord. This house is making me crazy. I need to get out of here and I need to take Hermione with me.

"Mother," I said, my voice hoarse from crying and heaving, "We need to make a new plan or do more to put the other one in motion. We can't stay here any longer."

* * *

*Hermione POV*

The screaming finally stopped. I do not know for how long they made that poor woman go through that, but the occasional male scream is what worried me. I knew it was Draco, I don't know how I knew, but I could just feel that it was. What were they doing something to him? Were they making him do things to that woman? Why? Draco should be one of the safe ones, unless he was found out. What if it was because of me he is having to do that, being forced to torture someone?

Crushing guilt landed in my stomach and it made it difficult to breathe. I couldn't be the cause, could I? I had noticed that Draco hadn't come by as much as he used to, but that could just mean that he was trying to stay hidden. Yes, that is it. It wasn't me. It was his cruel father making him do it, making him follow in his footsteps instead of seeing that the world has changed. Now I just had to make myself believe that that is why he hasn't made an appearance.

If I wasn't as worried as I was, I would probably laugh. I have come to depend on Draco. Not just for food or clothes or even saving, no, I have come to depend on him for hope, for peace. He is the only one who is bringing me a semblance of normal in this hell. When, if, we get out of here, I will need him. He is the only one who knows what I have gone through, who will know how to help me when I need it. I am sure of it, because I am not the only one facing hell, Draco is stuck right in the fiery inferno with me.

* * *

*Draco POV*

Mother has started to make a back-up plan for if we need it, but she doesn't think it will be necessary. I hope she is right because getting myself and Hermione out will be a lot simpler if we do not have to worry about anyone spotting us.

I haven't been to see Hermione in a little under a week because I have barely been able to take care of myself. The after effects of the Cruciatus curse have not left as I have had no reprieve from said curse. It is like a game for them to see if I will be able to detect them and dodge as there is no shield to block it. I haven't been able to eat because I have been so on edge. I can see the weight I have lost. I have no color left in my face, my cheeks have sunken in. If I am looking like this I cannot imagine how Hermione feels and looks. For the amount I am trying to help her it still isn't enough. Nothing will be enough until I get her out.

I call for Tizzy and ask her to bring a little bit more food than she normally does. She quickly followed her orders and left as soon as she laid the food down. I grabbed the food and a new pair of clothes before I walked out.

* * *

I made it to the cell and I saw that she was in terrible condition. Neither of us can take anymore, I have to get her out. _Don't be a Gryffindor_ I thought _If you tried to escape now you would be putting yourself and Hermione in danger._

I quickly toss the food and clothes in quickly turn so I don't try to speak to her. If I speak it is another step to being caught.

I made it to the door before everything started going black.

"Well what do we have here?" Was the last thing I heard before I was completely out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ya'll, I am so sorry that it has been so long. With school and other things getting in the way I haven't been able to put as much effort into posting or writing. I am going to try and get better at it especially during the time we are currently in to uplift the mood with stories. Let me know what you all think! Review/Favorite/Follow! ~DL14**

* * *

*Hermione POV*

I was woken up by the sound of the cell door being slung open. I saw two Death Eaters standing in the door way and Lucius was in front of them. He stared at me making me nervous. I didn't know what was going on, nothing was really wanting to stay in focus for me. My head was still hurting, and I could feel the occasional twinge in my muscles.

He stood there until he motioned for the other two to come forward. Luckily, I had hid my wand before I fell asleep last and it was not on my person. I was too weak to do much anyway. I couldn't fight them off, so I was quickly lifted and pulled into the hallway. I was drugged up the stairs and back into that dreaded room that I hated.

I looked around to see who all was in there and my eyes froze on the body lying on the ground. Their face was turned away from me, but I could easily make out who it was just by the hair. Draco had somehow been discovered and I was petrified. This wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to be getting out of here. He and his mother were working on a plan.

Merlin why am I so helpless! Why did I have to be captured? Why couldn't they have just left me alone. I bet Harry or Ron and even Ginny would have already been out of here. They aren't weak, they wouldn't have been caught unawares. I shook my head. I would let my mind wander to that later, now wasn't the moment to think about that.

"As you can see Ms. Granger, my son here isn't in the best of shape. Would you like me to explain why? Or would you like to explain it?" Lucius said once his followers had thrown me onto the ground. I just looked up at him and saw him smirk. I bet he could see my fear. I have hidden it for a while, but I am just so tired of trying. Let him see my fear, just because he sees my fear doesn't mean he has seen me broken yet. I will not give him that satisfaction, at least I hope I won't.

"You know it is rude not to answer your host. Surely pathetic Mud-bloods have manners, or are all of you act like the filth you truly are?" Lucius said with a kick at my ribs. I let out a small groan against my will. "So, filth, I am going to inform you on why we brought you out. You see, Draco here was discovered on the way out from the dungeons. So, I had some people check each cell for a reason that he would be down there, then they came across you. At first, I didn't think that he was helping you, but the evidence was there. The food and clothes that he had just left were there. We took them of course, filth like you don't deserve it. Especially since you have somehow charmed my son into doing things for you, to help you, to befriend you. It makes me sick."

He spat at me and I felt numb. I didn't want to feel numb, if I felt numb then I wouldn't be able to do anything to help myself or Draco. I didn't have much more time to think before he continued speaking.

"But then we brought Draco up here to ask a few questions. Of course, he decided to tight lipped about things and I had to remedy that. I know he is my son Ms. Granger, but you see everything is fair in love and war and that includes family. Just look at the spasms he must endure because he would tell us anything. So, we had to force our way into his mind. I will say I am impressed, Severus has taught him well, but I know how to make a person weak. We learned the truth then. We learned that he cared for you, that you were friends. My own son a friend with a Mud-blood." As he continued speaking he kept getting louder and louder until he was screaming in anger. He turned toward Draco and pointed his wand at him. He didn't say a curse, and I watched for a second before Draco started thrashing around. I could see him grit his teeth to not let the screams out. For a second I couldn't help but be envious that he could hide the screams from the Cruciatus curse but then reality jumped back to the forefront of my mind.

"Leave him alone. It's me you want, Draco just had a lapse in judgement. Who would want to help me, I'm nothing compared to the rest of the Wizarding World. I'm just a mud-blood. Even my own friends haven't come for me, so what does that say about me?" I said, my voice hoarse from the lack of use and the lack of water.

Lucius spun like snake to face me and I couldn't read his face. I didn't know why I had said what I said but sadly I could tell that is how I really felt right now. My friends haven't come for me, I wonder if they have even tried to. Before I knew it, I could feel multiple cuts along my back and I screamed because one curse just wasn't enough.

"How dare you speak to me filth? You may have spoken the truth, but I won't have the likes of you speaking to me unless I ask you a question are we clear?" and before I could even answer I was screaming again.

"If you want to curse someone curse me, just leave her alone. She didn't do anything." Draco coughed out and I worried at the little trail of blood running down the side of his face. I couldn't make out many details with things being fuzzy and I couldn't see where the blood was coming from. If he wasn't coughing blood, we were okay.

"Exactly Draco! You are finally starting to learn. People who don't do anything are disposable. Don't worry about her Draco, you should worry about yourself. Goyle, hold him down left arm out."

 **~DH~**

*Draco POV*

When I woke up I was in the Drawing room lying on the floor. I tried to lie as still as possible, so I could get some of my bearings back. I took a deep breath as if I was asleep and thought quickly. I had been discovered, how could I have been so reckless to have been caught? I made sure no one was around when I went in. Did I not check clearly? I couldn't think too much about that because as we have been caught now I have no plan for us to get out of here. Unless my mother pulls through then Hermione and I are done for if we weren't already. I had to focus, I couldn't let anything out. I had too much to give away. I have been hiding so much for years that if it got out everything would be hell.

"Are you done pretending or should we come back?" I heard Lucius speak and I knew the gig was up. I opened my eyes and looked straight at him. "Aw, I was hoping we would have to do it the hard way, but you know I still feel that way. Crucio."

I gritted my teeth and could feel them grind together. I wouldn't allow him to him me scream again. I wouldn't allow him to hear my screams again. I took a deep breath once he ended the curse. He had said the unforgivable so causally that it makes wonder if the unforgivable curses were addictive. Lucius has used them so much, the Cruciatus curse in particular, that he can say them without the feelings needed to say them. Unless, he really is just that cold of heart now.

I watched as they dragged Hermione into the room and watched, too weak to do anything, as they cursed her. I couldn't even speak when she spoke bad about herself. She knew her friends were worried, I told her that a few weeks ago. I understood how she could think like that though. I wondered if my loving father ended me here if anyone would even care. The thing is the people who could even help me are stuck here with me. I have no friends, but I didn't know if this was truly my thought or if my house and father was finally making me crazy as well.

I tried to get him to stop cursing Hermione and it surprisingly worked, but then he told Goyle Sr to hold me down. I didn't know what he now had planned for me. He walked over to me and I saw him pull out a blade and I couldn't stop my eyes from widening. I remembered that blade and from Hermione's gasp she did too.

Lucius smirked as he spoke, "I see you both remember this, hm? Today is your lucky day filth, you won't have to feel it. For you Son, today isn't your lucky day. Today you get to feel how it is to be a blood traitor."

I tried to jerk my arm away. I tried to kick and buck, but I couldn't move. I was so weak and Goyle Sr had meaty hands that were relentless. Unlike with the curse, this time I couldn't hold back the screams.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I swear I am going to try and have this on a posting schedule and try to update as regularly as possible. Here is the next part! Let me know what you all think! ~DL14**

* * *

*Narcissa POV*

I don't know what turned my husband into the cruel man that he is today. He follows people blindly and doesn't care what gets in his way. Our, no, my poor son, the hell he has to face by this man. He shouldn't have to. No one should, and I cannot do a single thing to help him as I watch Lucius carve into his arm. I know if I try to help it will only make it worse. I will get them out of here, even if it is the last thing I do.

As I watch the Granger girl yell at Lucius to stop and hear my sons screams I remember a time when they were little at the park. A couple of older kids came over to them as they were sitting on the grass taking a break from playing and they started to taught Draco and Hermione. Hermione just ignored them, but Draco was young, and it was getting to him, he was only six after all. They shoved Draco once they noticed and Hermione quickly stood up and started yelling at the kids until all the parents had walked over and put a stop to it.

I felt tears forming in my eyes as I thought that no matter how much she yells and stands up for him this time, that nothing will stop what was going on until Lucius was done. I don't know how much longer they stayed in those positions, but Lucius finally stood up and dropped the knife near Draco's head. The knife nicked him, and he barely let out a groan.

"Now you will never forget turning your back on us Draco. You shall forever be known as the blood-traitor. I hope you truly feel the pain of separation. Take them both down to the cell, let's see how they like being together formally now." Lucius said as he sneered at both children.

Children, that is all they were. Young souls who were forced to be a part of this war. All they should have worried about was their grades, the boyfriend or girlfriend at the time, but no. They had to deal with death and torture at such a young age, and it made me feel like a terrible mother because I couldn't protect him from this. I used to think that I would be able to keep him away from everything his father did, but I couldn't, and it made me feel weak. This time though, I wouldn't be weak. I will get them out.

~DH~

As I sat at my vanity, I tried not to think how normal this night was compared to the day's events. I sat brushing my hair and Lucius laid in the bed reading a book, as if he didn't torture our son and send him to the dungeon just hours ago. I didn't dwell on that though, now was the perfect opportunity to get him to plan a raid.

"Lucius dear, I was wondering how else you were going to spread your name around." I said not looking away from his reflection. I had to keep him interested so he would think about it.

"What do you mean Love?" He said as he glanced up from his book.

"Well, as you know the Wizarding World are being a lot more accepting of Mud-bloods and I don't want any of us Pure-bloods having to mix with them. It's mainly the muggles though that come along with the filth when they come into Diagon Alley. So, I was just wondering if there was an idea of how to keep them on their toes. You are very intelligent my dear, so I was wondering if you had plans. I know how you love to think ahead." I stated with a proud smile. It pained me to say it, to pretend to be proud, but it was what was needed at the moment and I would do it. I knew how to play him, even if he didn't have plans he would pretend to just to make himself seem better.

"We have been putting plans into place, so soon you won't have to deal with the complacency of the world much longer. We will prove to them that we are superior. Do not worry, I will make things as the should be, the things that our Lord had started will be finished. Now, how about we go to bed. Tomorrow will be an interesting day if I am to finish plans." Lucius said as he gestured to the side of the bed. I got up and smiled at him, this one I didn't feel bad for being genuine. I knew that I had done it, I had planted the idea and even a place. Now I just have to wait for them to leave.

~DH~

*Draco POV*

I don't know how long I was out. The last thing I remembered was being thrown into Hermione's, and now mine, cell. I woke up to the feel of someone running their fingers in my hair and at first, I believe that everything that has happened was a dream, but the pain and spasms running through my body prove to me that all of it was not in a fact a dream, but reality. I groan as I try to open my eyes and sit up.

"Shh, just stay still. You need to rest." I heard Hermione whisper and the fingers going through my hair never stopped.

I released a deep breath and did as she said. I felt like a failure. I was supposed to get her out and now I am stuck in here with her. We are stuck, and it was my fault. She shouldn't be trying to take care of me, I don't deserve it. She is the one who deserves to be taken care. She was beauty and innocence, well the innocence that one could have from being in a war, and I was a monster.

I tried to get up again and this time she helped me sit up against the wall. I finally opened my eyes and looked at her. She looked worse than before. Her sunken in cheeks and gaunt face. I felt my self-hatred rise. She shouldn't look like that. She should be healthy and glowing.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she scooted closer. I tried not to flinch back, and I thought I had succeed until I saw a look of hurt in her eyes.

I let out a humorless laugh, "I should be the one asking you that. After all, it is because of me we are still stuck here and now I have no way of getting you food or clothing that you need. Merlin, why did I have to get caught!" I covered my face with my hand, my left arm in too much pain to move. As I did this I caught the flash of understanding in her eyes.

"It's not your fault Draco. You were doing what you thought was right and I would be a lot worse right now had it not been for you. You have kept me sane and fed and clothed. That is a lot more than anyone else is doing right now. You are my hope, Draco. Even now you still give me hope. Without you I would have drowned in the doubt and self-doubt I have. You are someone who was ready to help as soon as you found out what was going on. You said your mother was helping right? Then we can still get out of here. Please don't lose hope Draco. If you do I don't know if I can ever get my hope back." Hermione said and when I glanced up at her I noticed the tears pouring down her face. I didn't want to see her cry. I didn't want to be the cause of her pain any longer.

I stared at this amazing girl, no she wasn't a girl anymore, this amazing woman and I knew that I needed her. She was the light in this dark place and she didn't even realize it. If I was going to keep hope of getting out of here, then I needed her to be by my side during this. Hopefully, she would let me stay by her side as well, but by looking at her I think she was having the same thoughts as me. We needed each other to be able to get out of this even a little bit alright.

"Okay Hermione." I watched as her shoulders slumped in relief.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I could apologize for the wait for the ones who have followed, but things have been all over the place. So, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! ~DL14**

* * *

*Draco POV*

The cell door opened with a bang and I felt myself be dragged out with Hermione yelling to leave me alone. I glance at her and all I can hope is that I am giving reassurance instead of the fear I felt that moment. I watched the path closely just in case they have changed anything, so when we eventually get out of here we can have a better idea on how to move around.

The path to the drawing room, I know that is where we were heading because it is Lucius's favorite room to 'question' people, seems longer and more dreaded when you are being dragged to it. I watched the halls I grew up in get darker and darker until it wasn't the place I grew up in anymore. I am now in some stranger's house, this isn't the once lively place we had. The place where, while I had to grow up the perfect Pure-blood, I was able to act like a child when it was just us three here. I was able to go up to Lucius sometimes when I had fallen, and he would comfort me in the way he knew how and that was okay because it was my father helping me. Then, time changed things. News of the Dark Lord's return was springing up and Lucius completely changed. He wasn't the father I once knew.

I was dropped onto the middle of the floor and I looked up into cold gray eyes.

"Well, filth, I have a way that you can prove that you aren't what we all know you to be. There is a raid planned for tomorrow night and we are allowing you the opportunity to join us. Know that if you mess it up or deny, it will just prove you are just Blood-traitor trash and no better than the Weasleys. We wouldn't want that would we?" Lucius said using his cane to keep me on the ground.

"I would rather be Blood-traitor trash as you put it than go on a raid and have to hurt people just for being who they are. So, if that means being like the Weasleys than so be it." I spat at him. I would never become like him.

I watched his eyes become storm clouds, then I felt the cane across my face. It didn't just stop at my face I felt multiple hits on my ribs, back, and even the back of my head. I could feel the dark spots trying to take over my vision, but I couldn't let that happen. I would admit that I was worried what he would do if I was unconscious. I couldn't risk the unknown at the moment.

"You watch your mouth filth!" He growled, and he threw a curse before I could really comprehend what he was going to do. I felt the cuts all over my body and knew what I had been hit with. I still have the scars on my body and the dreams that haunt that night. I felt the blood running from them and knew that if some kind of healing didn't take place soon that I wouldn't survive the blood loss. He threw another and just based on the color of the spell I knew that if I tensed up it would just make it worse. I gritted my teeth to not allow the screams that the Cruciatus curse was good at bringing about. After a couple minutes he let off the curse. I could feel my body panting for air and relief from his curses and more black spots had appeared.

"Get him out of my sight!" Lucius yelled, "Now!" when no one moved. I felt my body hit the ground and heard Hermione yell my name before I succumbed to the pain I was feeling.

*Hermione POV*

As soon as they dropped him I was beside him. I froze when I noticed all the blood pooling around him and I ran to where my wand was hidden. I didn't care if anyone walked in and saw me with it. All I thought about was I had to do something. I may not be able to do a lot, but at least I would be able to make sure he stayed alive.

"This may hurt a little bit." I warned before I started cleaning the wounds and healing them the best I could. I couldn't risk either one of us by doing too much while we still need each other somewhat able to help.

He didn't even flinch, and I was worried about that. How much pain has he felt just in the last days? Weeks? I can't even remember how long he has been down here. Tears welled up in my eyes and I couldn't stop them from falling. It was my fault, I shouldn't have gotten caught. _It wasn't your fault._ I heard a voice that sounded a lot like Draco whisper in my head. If I hadn't of gotten caught Draco wouldn't be in the condition he was in right now. _You don't know that. For all you know I could have went against everything Lucius said, but you were the trigger that was needed to actually do it. Quit having this argument with yourself. This would have happened to anyone and you know it. I know you can't see it right now but know that no one blames you for anything. Everyone is worried about you. "_ Stop feeding me lies!" I muttered. I must be going crazy. I'm talking to a figment voice that sounds like Draco in my head.

My head snapped up as I heard a shuffling in the hallway. It was still too dark to see anything, and I was frozen. I knew that I needed to move, to hide my wand but I couldn't. I was physically and mentally frozen, exhausted. The person moved in front of the door and quickly threw something in before they disappeared. As soon as they left, it was like some spell had worn off and I was able to move again. I reached for the stuff and saw a piece of paper sticking out of it. I pulled it out and noticed it was a letter. I read the thing in its entirety and I felt a smile on my face for the first time in forever. Luckily, I didn't have to have this joy to myself much longer for Draco had woken up and he was now watching me. I thrust the paper in his hand gently and watched him as he read it. He looked up with a smile and I could see my hope in his eyes. For that was what he was now. For now, he was mine. My hope, my light, my friend, my confident, anything that I needed in here and we would finally, tomorrow, be getting out of here.

*Narcissa POV*

Finally, I could get them out, I just had to wait one more day and then I could free them. I could finally be able to protect them. I gathered clothes for the both and some food. I would have Tizzy pack more tomorrow once the raid members were gone. It would look too suspicious if I had it packed while they were here. I walked out of my rooms with everything bundled in my arms and stopped to make sure no one was around. Thankfully, the coast was clear, and I headed straight to the dungeon.

I made sure to be as quick as I could be, but I stayed around long enough to see the happiness on Hermione's face before I walked away.

~DH~

The next day seemed to drag to its start. As I waited for them to leave I wrote letters to give to Severus to hand out. I didn't know how this night was going to end, I just knew that no matter what Draco and Hermione were getting out of here. I made sure to write one to Draco, only to be given to him if something happens to me, but I had to be through. I had to let him know that no matter what happens it isn't his fault. I would never be able to move on if he blamed himself.

~DH~

The time came, and I watched as Lucius apparated out with the rest of the Death Eaters. I wanted a few minutes just to make sure they were all gone before I called Tizzy.

"What could Tizzy bes doing for Mistress?" He asked, and she smiled down at him.

"I need you to pack as much food as you can along with clothes and anything else two people would need to survive outside. Make sure there is a lot Tizzy. I don't have time to explain, but whatever you do, you cannot tell Lucius what you have done, that is an order. Is that understood Tizzy?" I had to make sure no word of this got to Lucius before they had made it out.

"Yes, Mistress. Tizzy be doing exactly as you say." He said and popped out. I made my way to the dungeon and saw Draco and Hermione both poised in the clothes I had given them last night.

"Come, I do not know how long we have. We must hurry." I said as I opened the door and watched as they slowly made it to the door as if it was a trick. Once they made it out they both seemed slightly more at ease. It hurt my heart that even though they knew they could trust me they were still hesitant. I didn't dwell about that though. I led them up the stairs and to the back doors. When I made my way to the kitchen after telling them to wait where they were I noticed they were holding each other up as if their lives depended on the other person.

I quickly gathered the basket of food and other essentials they would need and shrunk it, so they would be able to carry it better. Making my way back to them I helped them to the property line and I hugged my son tightly. I knew he was in pain, but I wasn't risking letting my son go and not being able to hold him one last time.

I pulled back and looked at them both. They both looked like hell and I could see the demons that were deeply forming in their eyes.

"Look after each other. Do not go straight to Hogwarts, it will not be safe. Wait a couple days before you do. Rely on each other. You will need it. Now go! Before Lucius and the others get back." I said as I nudged them back and handed Draco his wand.

I knew they were weak, I just hope they made it a safe distance before it was discovered.

~DH~

I stood there for a couple minutes with tears running down my face before I headed inside. I knew I had to get the letters delivered. I went to my sitting room and grabbed the small pile and called for Tizzy.

"Yes, Mistress?" Tizzy asked, and it was as if he knew something was wrong. He wasn't his normal little energetic self around me.

"I need you to take this to Severus, Tizzy. I release you from your servitude from the House of Malfoy and ask you to accept the offer of your services to the House of Black. If you accept please have Severus give the letter addressed to Mr. Harry Potter to you." I say to the little elf. I had to do this to protect him. I couldn't let Lucius hurt him for the things he has done.

"Yes, Mistress." He bows and leaves with a soft pop. I sat and looked out of the window when I hear the door open and I don't turn to face it.

"What have you done?" Lucius said coldly.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Hermione and Draco would have been canon and not just a possibility. Let me know what you think! ~DL14**

* * *

*Hermione POV*

We landed hard on the ground and I wasn't sure where we were. It was still dark out and it was cold, but I didn't have much on me to keep warm though. I didn't want to risk using magic. We weren't safe yet. We need to keep moving, we had to, so we didn't get caught, but I was so tired, I didn't want to move. I just wanted to sleep. Draco turned toward me, and I could still feel the spasms going through him.

"Come on, we have to get undercover. We are too exposed. We have to hide and keeping moving, just a little longer and then we can rest." Draco said, taking lead. How could he think straight? Just the fresh air was making me dizzy. But, standing up straight and moving? I couldn't even think of it. "I know you are tired Hermione, but the sooner we get out of the open the quicker we can think things through."

I nodded, and I could feel the tears that have made their way onto my face running down my chin. It hasn't really sunk in yet that we are out. We are finally out of that hell hole of a dungeon. What day is it? What time is it, besides the obvious fact that it is night? It is night, right? What if it was early morning? _That's ridiculous Hermione, you know the raid was planned for night, so it had to be night._ I nodded along with the Draco-like voice. More thoughts ran across my mind. Where are we? What are we going to do?

I felt Draco pull me towards the direction of what I guess were trees, more than seeing where we were going. Tears and exhaustion were making it hard to see. We both stumbled along, too afraid and cautious to use our wands for light, until we had made it into the woods. It was colder in the trees and darker due to the treetops covering the moon. It was the safest I had felt since we had landed a couple minutes ago.

"Please, can we stop? I am so tired Draco." I whispered, worried to talk any louder, and probably couldn't with how little use I have had speaking.

I watched as he looked everywhere around us. Up the trees, all the way in a circle, never letting go of me and I not letting go of him. I watched him nod and we just sunk to the ground where we were. No matter how much we want to stand and walk, the number of things we have been through make that impossible.

As I turned to look at Draco, I feel a smile spread across my face and before I know it I am laughing. It isn't long until Draco is laughing right along with me. We should be quiet, but the relief and hysteria has hit, and we can't stop. It felt nice, laughing. I hadn't done that since I was taken, and it felt nice to laugh with someone who I had become close too. While the circumstances weren't ideal, it worked. We were finally free from that place and the happiness of just knowing that there was a chance that things were going to be better for us, made our laughter worth it.

*Severus Snape POV*

Things these past few weeks have been anything, but normal. It started normal, all the annoyances going off to Hogsmeade for their weekend fun, which I call my day filled with solitude. It was normal, great, until lunch when I noticed that Draco had come in looking pale. I would have to talk to him before he went home. I knew what was waiting for him there and try as I might there isn't enough evidence to have them caught. I'm not on the inside anymore since at the end of the war my part of it had to be made known while I was lying on my death bed, and then somehow Ms. Granger made a cure with notes she had found in my desk.

That was the other thing that was noticed. Potter, Weasley, and the girl Weasley came back to the castle without her. I watched as they looked around the Great Hall, searching for something, someone, and watched as they all frowned.

Then, it got even worse in the morning when an unrecognizable Patronus came into the Hall during breakfast before everyone left.

"We have Hermione Granger." Is all it said, and everyone went silent, before it became an uproar. I could see the worry on Potter and the Weasley's faces, no doubt they are feeling guilt right about now, being the Gryffindors that they are. I turned toward Minerva whose face had turned ashen. I knew that she wouldn't be able to make the announcement, so I stood and held my wand to my throat.

"Everyone quiet down immediately! Seventh year prefects will lead the students who are going home for the holidays to the train, so they do not miss it. Anyone who is remaining will be escorted to the dormitories until further notice by the sixth- and fifth-year prefects who are staying. If none of you are staying you will be escorted by a staff member. You are to do this quickly and orderly, am I understood?" I asked, and they all nodded or made some recognition before they were herded out by the prefects. Potter and Weasley's made their way to the front.

"Did I not tell you all to leave?" I sighed. By this point, dealing with them isn't even worth the trouble and I do know that they are her friends and of course they are going to want answers on how things were going to go on looking for Ms. Granger.

"You did, but it wouldn't be us if we listened now would it Professor?" Potter stated, and I could see the annoying mischief in his eyes that were so like Lily's.

"No, it wouldn't be. Come along, we mustn't keep the staff waiting." I turned not even waiting on them, I knew they would keep up.

Entering the headmaster's office, I noticed that everyone had transfigured things into a table with chairs and all the information that I had gathered was in the middle.

"What are you three doing here and Severus, you allowed them to?" Minerva asked with an arched eyebrow. Thankfully she had gained some of her color back.

"I knew they would end up in here and saved us all the trouble of them trying to sneak in." I stated as I sat and duplicated the information that would last until I spelled them again. I laid them in front of the three who knew nothing of the new uprisings. "Read these as quick as you can, so we can get started."

Once the three had finished everything we were able to start planning.

After that evening, Potter and the two youngest Weasley were collected to go to the Weasley home for the holidays, of course with everything that had been bestowed upon them, I would be surprised if they were feeling very festive.

The holidays went by quickly with still no sign of Granger. We knew who had taken her that much was obvious, but we weren't sure where she was or how she was fairing. That was until all the students had gotten back and one student was not with them. Draco Malfoy was now also missing.

We are now two weeks back into the school year after the break and there is still no word about either child. Their friends are constantly coming to anyone on the staff that will listen to them. Blaise, Draco's best friend, and Potter have been more reserved. The Weasley boy had even stopped eating as much as he used to, and the girl just looked a mess. They shouldn't be like this. They had fought in a war already, they should be able to face this head on and be strong. It is like Ms. Granger is there strength and without her everything around here is meek.

I stand up to head to my rooms, not being able to look at the melancholy children any longer.

I had just sat down with a tumbler of Firewhiskey when a house-elf pops in.

"Master Severus, Mistress wanted Tizzy to give yous these letters. She is telling me that Tizzy no longer be a Malfoy elf, but a Black elf. Tizzy accepts that, Tizzy does. In honor of Mistress. Mistress said if Tizzy accepted to have Master Severus give Mr. Harry Potter his letter." Tizzy said with a deep bow in respect. Narcissa wouldn't do something so drastic unless she feared something, and she was making contingency plans.

I quickly opened the letter that was addressed to me and noticed there were three others, one wrote for Potter, as Tizzy said, one for Draco, and surprisingly Ms. Granger. I turned back to mine and read:

 _Severus,_

 _My dear friend. The time has come that I finally go against my husband's word and do what I know I must do. By tonight, Draco and the Granger girl will be freed from Malfoy Manor. Alas, I do not know how things will go from there. They are both weak, tired, starving. I had Tizzy gather as much as he could and packed it for them. I told them not to go straight to Hogwarts, it wouldn't be safe. Use the week I told them to take and gather as much security around Hogsmeade and Hogwarts that you can. As I said they are weak. They have both been subjected to many Crucio's, more than I want to count and Draco was hit with Sectumsempra. With what they have been through Severus, I would be surprised if they weren't a little insane. Protect them once they get there. Do not try to separate them, I do not know what it would do to them if you did._

 _I have sent letters for Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and Draco to be given to them in time. Give Mr. Potter his if Tizzy accepts being a House of Black house-elf. I had to get him to safety and I have everything explained in that letter. Give Ms. Granger's to her as soon as she is feeling up to it. She needs to know what is in that letter. Do NOT give Draco's to him unless something happens to me, otherwise, leave what is in that envelope be._

 _Make sure they are safe, Severus. They need to be taken care of, please do not fail in that my dear old friend._

 _Love, Cissa"_

I hurriedly discarded my tumbler and rushed to tell everyone of the news. We had a lot of work to do before they got here, and we would be ready to protect them.


End file.
